The Cat, The Wolf and the Raccoon
by Londonvetgirl25
Summary: Feel like witnessing an unwitting love-triangle between two thieves and a medic? Look no further. This is a fun little story based off of Mimisia2367's work. Warning: readers who do not like works based only on Sly's fictional offspring should not proceed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone! This is a little short story based off of work by BoringRaccoon on Deviantart. I do not own any of these characters and the Sly Cooper universe belongs to Sony/Sanzaru. For those of you who do not like fanfiction based on fictional offspring rather than Sly himself then you may not wish to proceed. Please read, review and enjoy!

The cat, the wolf and the raccoon

Chapter 1: The Cat

It was a dark winter's night in the city of London. The streets were mostly empty, as it was already midnight and a chill wind blew through the air. Suddenly, a silhouette flashed across the Parisian rooftops. Jumping and swinging, the hooded figure made their way across the darkened city before abruptly halting atop the London museum of art. Slipping through a window conveniently unlocked, the figure knelt in the shadows and lowered its hood. A slit of light revealed the figure to be a female raccoon with some white markings. Nicole Cooper, heir of the Cooper legacy, hid in the shadows and quietly used her binocucom to contact home base.

"So Conner, where is the forged Monet work that I'm supposed to steal?" Nicole asked in a soft whisper.

"It's on the second floor, the first gallery to the right. Hugo has already disabled the majority of the security around it, with the exception of some laser alarms surrounding it, and has taken out most of the guards, so you should be home free. Once you have the painting, get in the van where we'll be waiting."

"Roger that." Putting the device away, the raccoon scurried through the museum. Upon reaching the painting, she smirked. Red lasers surrounded the target and one wrong move would set off all the alarms, bringing Interpol. With athletic skills that would have Olympic gymnasts boiling in jealousy, Nicole flipped, turned and danced her way through the threatening beams and reached her objective. Quickly, she lifted the light-weight forgery from the museum wall, automatically disabling the laser beams.

Before she could leave however, slow clapping filled the air. Horror flitted across Nicole's face for a moment before she schooled her face into a cocky smirk and turned around. She had to struggle to maintain the expression because standing behind her was a black cat. He seemed to be alone and was dressed in a similar manner to her, dark clothing meant to blend into the night. She had to admit that he was quite good-looking, sporting white marks similar to her own.

"Why I didn't expect anyone else to be here this evening" the stranger purred in a deep, velvety voice.

"What can I say, I'm just full of surprises. May I help you this evening?" Nicole replied, surreptitiously scanning him for any sort of weapon he might try to use on her.

"A name for the lovely lady would be most helpful indeed." He seemed to have a British accent and also seemed to be one of those people who flirted their way through life. After growing up with Hugo and already having a boyfriend, she was immune to those types though she decided to string him along to see what he was up to.

"My, my, don't you have some nice manners. As for my name, well I'm afraid you'll just have to find out on your own." Instead of annoyance, the cat's face showed delight at Nicole's evasive answer.

"Bravo, my dear. However, if you can't oblige me with a name, then I must ask for the painting there in your arms."

To the cat's shock, Nicole grinned at him. "Ask me naught and I'll cheat you not!" And with a flick of her bushy tail, was gone. The cat blinked then guffawed.

"What a woman!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and the Sly Cooper universe belongs to Sony/Sanzaru. Please read and review!

Chapter 2: The wolf

Three weeks later, the Cooper gang was still living the high life. Flushed from the success of the heist, they were quick to plan another one before returning home. This time, they planned to outwit one of London's cruelest mob bosses, one George Brewer, who happened to have a pearl necklace with a golden pendant of the letter B, said to be owned by Anne Boleyn until her execution in 1536.

Two days before the heist, Tony arrived at the hideout. He had had to remain behind in Paris for most of the trip due to ongoing treatments he was providing for some of his patients. Sneaking up behind the raccoon, the wolf wrapped her in a bear hug and twirled her around while she laughed.

The night of the heist finally arrived. Hugo had gone ahead with Connor to distract the guards as Nicole traversed the ventilation system to the mobster's office leaving Tony to man the binocucom station. She had just landed inside and was picking the lock of the bottom drawer of the handsome mahogany desk when a voice whispered silkily in her ear "My my, I just adore running into you like this." Whirling around, Nicole used her cane to hook and then toss her assailant unceremoniously into the wall behind her.

The black cat stared back up at her, eyes wide with surprise and a hint of admiration. Rolling her eyes, she hissed at him, "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her, the cat picked himself up and smirked. "Nicole my dear, that was just rude."

The Cooper simply quirked an eyebrow. "I see you've done your research, Mr. Carter."

"As have you apparently."

Back in the hideout, Tony had begun to growl. The growl intensified as he watched the cat begin to circle Nicole like a shark. Ignoring the creepy action, Nicole simply replied, "Adam Carter, aged 21, dropout from Eton. Rebel and daredevil extraordinaire, you find more pleasure in the rush of the rooftops than the peace behind the desk, despite your parents' wishes." Concerned after the previous heist, Hugo had done his homework and searched the web for any trace of the elusive stranger in case he may be a danger to their operations.

Rather than looking offended, Adam merely came to a stop in front of her. "At your service my lady. And you are Nicole Cooper, heir of the Cooper cane and legacy. It is an honor, _a very great honor_." He replied, purring the last part suggestively. Tony's ears were completely flat against his head at this point and he was having trouble remaining in his seat. Conner, having finished his part of the heist, had returned and wandered over to the computers, wondering what had riled the normally mild-tempered doctor.

Nicole meanwhile was trying very hard not to laugh at his theatrics. This guy was such a romantic dweeb! Her musings were cut short as Adam elegantly moved towards her. "What a fine pair we make. We should work together more in the future." While saying this, he intimately looped an arm around her shoulders, to Tony's horror. The wolf got up and quickly made his way to the door, determined to have a "talk" with the reckless feline. Conner, who had caught up with the situation, was forced to tackle Tony to the ground to prevent him from leaving and possibly blowing the whole heist.

The other thief simply slipped out of Adam's hold and shook her head. "Sadly, I cannot acquiesce to your request [AN: brownie points to anyone who picks up the reference]. Perhaps in other heists. But for now, I need to get this necklace away from Mr. Brewer who seems to be quite protective of it. Au revoir." With that, Nicole slipped out of the room via the ventilation, making her way out the same way she had come in before.

Adam, who had left a different way, paused. "Oh well, at least I got the necklace from her pocket." So saying, he took the jewelry box from his own pocket and opened it only to be shocked. For there was no necklace inside but a Cooper logo with a note.

 **Better luck next time**.

After staring for a moment in horror, Adam could only laugh. Nicole meanwhile, merrily entered the safehouse, necklace twined around her fingers only to stop at the sight of Conner and Tony in a wrestling match. "Did I miss something?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sly Cooper universe and these characters belong to Mimisia2367

Chapter 3- The Raccoon

The next day, the Cooper gang was packing up for their trip home. It had been a long night after the heist as it had taken both Nicole and Conner to calm Tony down after Adam's rather forward manner. Conner ended up sporting a black eye after their little impromptu wrestling match and Tony a bloody lip. The cuddling Nicole provided Tony with were very helpful in calming him down in the end.

After securing the necklace, the Coopers had managed to contact a local museum who was more than happy to take it. They would drop it off at a safe location on their way back to Paris. While Hugo and Conner finished packing the van, Nicole and Tony relaxed on the balcony of their flat for a minute.

"Well, looks like I finally tracked you down, my dear." A familiar black cat suddenly dropped down from the roof in front of them. Tony shot to his feet with a low growl and his ears flat against his head, but Nicole rose in a relaxed fashion and laid her hand on the wolf's shoulder.

"I guess you did." She answered languidly. "May I ask how?"

"I may have had a tip here and there. Your van is also rather bright, if you don't mind the criticism."

Nicole leaned back against Tony, regarding Adam. "Why are you here?"

"To repeat my offer from last night. I'm serious, you and I together, just think of the possibilities." Adam looked at her hopefully. It was admittedly cute. Another growl from behind her led her to give a quick, fond glance upward. She would be lying if she wasn't flattered by the thought of two males competing for her. But she wouldn't let it last.

"Again, I thank you but…" And here, Tony wrapped his arms around her with a protective glare at the cat. "I'm already taken." She said with a happy shrug. Adam looked up at the tan wolf glaring back at him. He could see that this wasn't a battle he was going to win.

"Alright, my dear. But if you ever change your mind, you know where I am." He purred. With a quick nod of respect to the unlikely pair, he did a backflip off of their balcony and into the shadows.

Turning around in his arms, Nicole regarded her wolf. "Just to let you know, you're also mine." Leading him to laugh. Then kiss her quite delightfully. At least until the Cooper brothers yelled at them to either get a room or get in the van. It was time to go home.

Fin.

AN: I hope you have enjoyed this little romantic 3-shot. Please read and review!


End file.
